Drunk Minecraft Wiki
Drunk Minecraft Drunk Minecraft is a long-running Let's Play series on YouTube starring Markiplier and his two friends Bob and Wade. As the series' title implies, it features Mark, Bob, and Wade playing Minecraft while under the influence of alcohol. The series gained immediate popularity when it first started in August of 2012, due to Mark's large subscriber count. Episodes were released regularly, and each one has so far accumulated over 100,000 views. However, the view count seemed to decline slightly as Season One progressed. Season One Season One of Drunk Minecraft started on August 8th, 2012. The first episode, "A New Hope," ''was named after episode four of the movie series "''Star Wars". A notable comment in the episode was made by Mark when he saw a villager that appeared as a Jawa through his texture pack. He labeled it as a "Jub Jub" and received criticism from Bob and Wade. The next set of episodes, "Castle in the Sky," "Temple Run," "Zombie Pirates," and "Bunny of Doom" ''featured the trio moving through the server with goals instead of messing around randomly. With the help of the server owner ''Zombiemold, ''they worked together (and sometimes against each other) to win a Minecraft mini-game; though they rarely rose victorious. A large portion of Season One involved the gang spending time on the server instead of playing mini-games. Around twenty episodes were filmed in which Mark, Bob, and Wade fended for themselves out in the wilderness of Vox Populi. They tried, and failed from time to time, to build an adequate house. However, they finally constructed and settled in a well-built house in episode twelve: ''"Building a House." ''Their house was large and rectangular, and according to Mark, had a "vista view" of the giant pink-wool penis that Zombiemold built in the jungle. The house also rested in a plain, with the ocean to its left and a series of hills and lakes to its right. The house is noted as one of the greatest accomplishments in Drunk Minecraft to date. (''Importantly, the gang took a break and ventured back into the main area of the server, where Mark and Bob got married in the Vox Populi Church.) The house was later destroyed when Mark mocked Latingoddess about how all of his fangirls wanted to "bang Zombiemold because his voice is so sexy." Latin killed Mark various times, and brutally destroyed the house; leaving a massive canyon where it used to be. In the aftermath of the tragic incident, Bob and Wade installed their own facecams so they could appear on screen with Mark in episode eighteen: "Triple Facecam Failure." ''The episode is labeled as a failure because Mark's keyboard quit working, and he remained stuck in a ditch for a portion of the episode. However, they began building a "mob farm" before the episode ended, and managed to finish it in the next part. Next, the trio built a giant statue of Slender Man off-camera and surprised their viewers with it in episode twenty-one. A notable quote from the episode was: ''"Who could have possibly spent three episodes building that?" ''said by Wade, followed by laughter from his two friends. The episode has become a fan-favorite because of the protruding nipples they added to the statue, and the continuous and immense laughter that resulted. Mark and his friends made a stop at one of Vox Populi's arenas, and battled along with other players not involved in filming the series. This was one of the few times that the gang interacted with other Vox Populi players. Because of Mark and Wade's interest in "The Walking Dead," the gang played in a Walking Dead-themed Minecraft map, in which they survived numerous zombie attacks. This was short-lived, however; as Mark found that the outskirts of the map contained a sea of lava. The gang was then joined by Mark's friend and fellow YouTuber ''Yamimash ''to give the Walking Dead map one more try. Yamimash posed as Hershel, but also acted like a pirate, much to the joy of the other three. He was the first special guest to appear on Drunk Minecraft. Yamimash also stayed for one more Lost-themed episode, but everything once again fell apart when Mark ventured off into the outskirts of the map to find another island. The three tried to film a serious episode, but failed horribly when they were only "two minutes from the end." Mark released a Christmas-themed episode on December 23rd, with special guest ''FyreUK. ''Wade was absent, but Bob joined to help them. The episode ended with the three building an enormous tree, and Mark putting a beacon on top. FyreUK stayed for the last two episodes of the season to replace Wade. The very last episode featured the Walking Dead map once again. The three paraded through the city, trying to prosper by collecting loot, and finally wandered into a cave. The cave featured a boss battle against The Wither that Zombiemold arranged. They sadly weren't able to defeat the Wither, but managed to safely escape the cave and bring Season One to an end. ''Notes: -Mark was remembered to blow things up with TNT in season one, more often than he did later -Bob was loved for his slow and loud laugh, and his "Butters voice." He (arguably) made the most famous quote in Drunk Minecraft in his Butters voice: "Oh no! You set off my dynamite!" -Wade was known for being picked on by the other two, but received credit when Mark labeled him as a "champ" for dealing with the things said about him -The Tumbnails for each video on YouTube were almost all the same: a bird's-eye view of a Minecraft plain, with Mark's character staring to the right Season Two Season Two began with the return of Wade. The first several episodes were organized competitions that Zombiemold put together. The first episode was entitled "The Towers of Iron.". Using a well thought-out strategy, Bob emerged victorious. In the next competition, whoever built the best house was the winner. Wade claimed victory, but Mark and Bob protested due to the fact that his house was poorly put together, and was made of sand and dirt. The next competition featured three statue models, and whoever could design theirs to resemble Wade the most was the winner. Mark shaped his statue to look obscene and ridiculous to mock Wade; and, according to Zombiemold, won the game. The next challenge required all three players to work together against Zombiemold. They had to collect emeralds from a mine and bring them outside the cave, battling different mobs to escape. They managed to get ten emeralds onto the platform and win. The final challenge was once again competitive. Mark, Bob, and Wade had to ride pigs to the top of a pyramid and collect red wool. Mark snuck inside the pyramid and stole the red wool that dropped, thus winning the challenge for him. The next two episodes, "The Return of Slendy's Nipples" and "Smokey the Bear" ''featured the trio making statues. They built Slender Man behind Wade, and added protruding nipples yet again. Mark, Bob, and Wade all took the blame for making an extremely vulgar and bizarre stature of Smokey the Bear, and agreed to be punished by Zombiemold. Their punishment, as shown in the next episode, was banishment. They were sent to a small island located close to land. SInce they couldn't swim, they needed to find another way to reach land. They eventually dug a tunnel in a desperate attempt to shelter themselves from Zombiemold's attacks, but they stopped abruptly when Bob died and their resources ran low. Zombie suggested a second part, but Mark decided to let it wait until he was done playing Tekkit. The following episodes involved the gang playing Tekkit, and extension of Minecraft, and experimenting with the things it provided. To their excitement, they built a rocket ship and blasted off to the moon. Zombie followed, and they each established their own camp by an alien village. Later on, Wade was supposedly kidnapped by aliens and turned into a block of sand. Mark and Bob managed to bring them back to earth and honor him with a penis grave. Mark later stated that the block of sand magically turned into a desert, and he and Bob got lost in it. They attempted to follow the "Oregon Trail" out, but they died of dysentary numerous times. Wade returned, and they the second part of ''"Cast Away" ''commenced. Mark, Bob, and Wade were sent to a group of small floating islands, which they had to navigate. Using a "cobblestone generator," they built bridges from one island to the next, and finally reached the higher island. They established a farm and managed to survive. In the next episode, the three traded places. Mark posed as Wade, mocking him with an exaggerated impression and repeatedly talking to a non-existent Molly; Bob posed as Mark, doing the same by accusing everyone of doing things wrong and asking 'Wade' to put penises everywhere; and Wade posed as Bob, strangely talking in a ghost-like voice and placing TNT everywhere possible. They built a statue of all three of their Minecraft characters combined into one avatar. Zombiemold's voice was briefly heard for the first time since the near ending of Season One. The final episode of Season Two featured a Minecraft version of the game "Slender: The Eight Pages." Mark, Bob, and Wade teamed up to collect all eight pages from different locations in the forest while being stalked by an Enderman. They eventually managed to win and put an end to Season Two. ''Notes: -Season Two was loved for the several moon-based episodes -The challenges were known to be much more organized than in Season One -The episodes had no numbers -Zombiemold spoke only once in Season Two. He said "Oh man" in "Role Reversal" -The first thumbnails for the Season Two videos were Mark, Bob, and Wade's characters standing in front of a Creeper background. The latter ones showed Mark, Bob, and Wade standing on the moon Season Three (currently in progression) (The boundaries of Season Two and Three are still being argued; but most fans have agreed that Season Three started after Drunk Minecraft's long hault. It supposedly began when ''"Don't Kill the Chicken" ''was finally released.) Season Three is known for its unique and diverse episodes. The gang has so far never seemed to focus on one adventure for multiple episodes. The first game they played was known as ''"Don't Kill the Chicken." ''Mark, Bob, and Wade were stationed on an island with a chicken known as the "Doom-Chicken." Their goal, so it seemed, was to keep the chicken alive. Wade, however, was suspicious of the chicken and tried to convince Mark and Bob to help him kill it. Wade was killed by the chicken many times by its "defense mechanisms," and not to mention Mark killed him as well in defense of the chicken. By the end of the episode, Mark discovered that the chicken gave valuable items when it was hit, and this finally lead to the chicken's death. The next episode, ''"Super Smashed Bros," ''featured the three guys attempting to play a competitive mini-game. They had to choose which Minecraft-related suit they would take, and Bob was unfortunately stuck with the "cactus." After many attempts to choose a map and battle each other, they gave up ventured into a canyon down below them. The episode ended when Zombiemold caused an "apocalypse" with TNT. Though he told Mark at the end of the episode that he had "no control" over any of his commands. After the incident, the gang took a vacation to "Markiplier Land," which was a Minecraft theme park dedicated to Mark himself. The three neglected to use any of the rides, and instead sat in the casiono; laughing excessively because Mark was somehow invisible. Mark occasionally cracked up off camera. Bob said suddenly, "What's going on with Mark? What happened?" Wade replied, "He broke." He became visible, and they eventually rode the red rollercoaster before they episode ended. Like ''"Markiplier Land," ''the three were known to be excessively drunk in ''"Shim Sham Flim Flam." ''The episode consisted of Mark, Bob, and Wade trying to build a giant penis to start. Mark later decided to bring back the Zombiemold jokes, and typed out: ''"My fans think zombie is the sexiest and wanna steal him away from latin" ''Latingoddess tried to kill him, but Mark's game crashed unexpectedly. She built a statue of her stepping on Mark's head when he came back. Mark spoke in a slurred and drunken speech throughout the episode, and Wade was much more talkative than usual. Bob, however, was less talkative. The following game, ''"Whack a Mole," ''had multiple Moles and one Hunter. Mark and Bob were forced to be Moles after Wade jumped on the Hunter button unexpectedly. Mark and Bob started in a small cavern, and had to climb out and infiltrate the tree in the middle of the island. Mark was eventually rewarded an invisibility potion after being killed many times. He sneaked into the tree and hid at the top, waiting for Bob to press the button outside. The button turned out to be defective, and Mark was caught and killed. Mark scolded Zombie for letting them play a broken game, and the episode ended when he blew up the island. The next episode wasn't a game. The gang were playing ''Hexxit, ''an extension of Minecraft like Tekkit. They started off by building a small house. To get better materials, Mark and Bob climbed up to the side of a mountain to start a mine. (While they were mining, Bob asked Mark to censor out his vulgar poem.) When they returned, Wade showed Mark his emerald shards; which Mark was fascinated by. Later in the day, they built a tower up to a floating island to explore it. They discovered a pool of slime out of disappointment. Wade mentioned his channel in the outro, and Mark jokingly jumped to his death from the island because he talked about it. A Minecraft version of Prop-Hunt was created, which Mark took interest in. He, Bob, and Wade played on a small map with various different sections, like a cliff, and walkway high above the ground, and a farm. They had trouble at first, but got used to it. The hunter, whoever it was, usually found the prop and chased him down until he was killed. Bob once got stuck with a cactus, which made him frustrated. Mark and Wade continually asked for hints, but Bob finally intervened and said, ''"I'm not giving you any more hints; I'm a friggin' cactus." ''Laughter ensued. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Hey zombiemold watched all the drunkminecrafts up to date and its hillarious :P Just bought minecraft to play on your server and its fulll :( Category:Browse